familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edmond Pershall (c1554-1629)
}} Will *Written March 26, 1609 London, Middlesex, England *Proved April 10, 1629 The Will of Edmond Peshall appears in the Prerogative Court of the Chancery at Somerset House, London, England, and reads as follows: - In the name of God Amen. The six and twentieth day of March in the fourth year of the reign of our sovereign Lord Charles, by the grace of God, Kiing of England, Scotland, France and Ireland, defender of the faith Etc. And in the year of our Lord God one thousand six hundred and twenty nine. I Edmond Peshall of London Gent (though sick in body yet of a perfect and disposing memory thanks be to God) considering the fraility of this transitory life and how necessary it is for every Christian to be in continual readiness where so ever the good pleasure of the Almighty God shall be to call us from this transitory world do make ordain , declare and publish this my last will and testament in manner and form following viz. First I commend my soul my soul in to the hands of the Almighty Holy Blessed and undivided Trinity and my body to the earth to be interred in Christian burial where it shall seem good to my executors hereafter named. And as touching my worldly estate and goods I leave them to be distributed as followeth. And whereas there are several suites between me and others in his majesties High Court of Chancery and in several other his Majesties Courts of Justice within this his Kingdom and for divers sums of money which are due and accrueing unto me upon account, my will and meaning is my executors uttermost and whatsoever shall be recovered upon or by reason of the same suites and every of them I wish the same, as well lands as moneys, shall be equally divided between my three sons and my daughter Mary, the said lands to be sold according to the discretion of my executors and the monies hereunto arising to be divided as aforesaid as also all other money whatsoever and payable to me. And also such household stuff, plate and other things whatsoever as I shall die possest of to be received by my executors and to be equally divided amongst my four children as aforesaid. Always provided that my said executors shall first allowed and deducted all such costs and charges as they shall be at, sustain or undergo for or by reason of the same suites or any of them or any other charge or trouble they shall be put unto by any act or thing done by me whatsoever. And provided also that before any such division shall made my said executors shall out of the profits of such lands and out of such moneys as they shall recover and receive pay all such debts as are justly due and owing etiher by me, or by my said son Robert, to such person and persons to whom the same are due and owing, and as such legacies as are hereinafter bequeathed by me I bequeath unto Anne Grobharn for her pains and care taken with me one black gown cloth and twenty shillings in money to be given her against my funeral and twenty shillings to be paid her by my executors out of the first moneys they shall recover and receive. Item I give unto Ellen Allen? Johnston to buy him either a pair of gloves or a small ring which shall best please him. And my will and meaning is that if any my said children die before such time as they shall have received all or any part of the portions intended unto them by this will that then the same so remaining unsatisfied shall be equally divided amongst my said children surviving. And further I do hereby make, ordain and constitute my well-loved son Thomas Pesall, and my loving friend Christopher Ayers of London, Gent. Executors of this my last will and testament in trust for the use of him , the said Thomas Peshall and my other children, giving and allowing unto the said Thomas Pesall my son fifty pounds more over and above the portion herein by me intended to him for the pains that he shall undertake herein, and to my other executor Christopher Ayers the sum of One hundred pounds for the pains and care that he shall take herein. The said several sums of one hundred and fifty pounds to be paid unto my said executors respectively according as the same is hereby bequeathed unto them and with convenience as moneys shall come into their hand; and finally I do hereby renounce, frustrate, annihilate and utterly make void all former and other wills and testaments heretofore by me made and do hereby pronounce, declare and establish this only to be my last will and testament. In witness whereof I have hereunto put my hand and seal they day and year aforesaid - The mark of Edmond Peshall - Witnessed the same day by John Hill, Richard Wiseman, John Line, Jr., Edmund Peshall and Mary Peshall __SHOWFACTBOX__